Tale of a Titan
by one-rockin-dude
Summary: While cleaning her room, Raven finds a book that doesnt belong to her. When she finds out who it does belong to she starts wondering why it was in her room... Rated for later chapters
1. The Book

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Jump Bay. Robin and Cyborg had gone to the park to play football, Starfire was at the mall, Raven was at home cleaning her room and Beast Boy was outside the tower trying to play Frisbee with himself. 

"Please Raven, Do you wish to join me at the Mall of Shopping today? We can bye some of the paint for our nails and get one of the smoothies that Beast Boy keeps talking about." Star had asked Raven "Sorry Starfire, I still have to finish cleaning my room and going through all of my books… maybe next time." Rae told her….

"I can't believe I have this many books!" Raven said to herself, "Maybe some of these can be donated and the rest can go into the basement…" She started to group the books in three small piles: the keep pile, the donate pile, and the basement pile.

Raven went through book after book, hours past but the others were still out. When she had only 2 books left she found only one belonged to her. "I don't remember getting this book?" she said puzzled, she was about to put it into the donated pile when a piece of paper fell out, "hmmm what's this?" Rae mumbled as she picked up the paper. As she examined the paper she found it was a note…. She began to read…..

"_My Dearest Garfield,_

_You have grown so much these past few years, you have finally started to understand why you must keep your powers a secret, you also have had to put up with your fathers constant testing, you must understand, he doest it for good reasons, he just wants to keep you safe and find a way to change you back._

_I also must tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for the constant teasing from the others, sorry for not cuddling my little Beast Boy more, Sorry that I cant be there for you now. Garfield, you will have many experiences in your life, please be careful! When you heart is broken, remember, I will ALWAYS love you, no matter where you end up! Also don't forget, you need friends (other than the animals) to be happy and normal, the way you look or the color of your skin doesn't matter._

_Love you always,_

_Mom"_

Raven looked to the book that letter had fell out of. She picked it up and began to go through it. Inside there war pictures and notes, a scrapbook of some sort. The front page read: "_This book belongs to the Logan Family"_ and started looking closer at the pictures, Raven gasped "This cant be! How would he get it in my room? Why would he put it here?" She had realized that this "Garfield" was none other than their Beast Boy….

* * *

Well dudes that's all for now! Stay tuned for chapter two! please leave a review even if ya didnt like it!

* * *


	2. First Reviews

**Mahalo for all the great reviews dudes**

**mo**

* * *

**Evilly Smart**: Wow! Awsome! Keep Going!

**THEJAYMAN: **Update soon, sounds interesting

**Rikagirls:** BEAST BOY ROCKS! UPDATE SOON!

**SilverDemonSoul: **Seems interesting so far. Update soon.

**Titanfan:** Interesting

**AstaOmega11: **Why would (emphasis on would) BB put that book in Raven's room. I see

no purpose in that.

**Rae**: (looks to Gar) Yea why _WOULD_ you put _YOUR_ book in _MY_ room?

**Gar:** (sticks tongue out at you and Rae) you'll just have to wait and see!

**Bob the Viking: **Greetings and hello. Just read the first and so far the only page of

your story, 'Tale of a Titan', and I find it to be both good and full of

potential.

Your proofreading on the story so far has been good, so congratulations

are in order.

Your story does have much potential to be a classic Teen Titan story on

this site. I do not know where you plan on taking this story, but I do

hope that you chose to keep what the story has so far, such as the main

plot (RavenBeast Boy romance).

Please consider continuing your story, I would like very much to read

and review it again.

Good Luck, Keep Writing, and have Fun!

**x0Michellex0:** Seems interesting. More please!

**lab1152: **Interesting so far, keep going, looks like the beginnings of a good

story. Good werk.

* * *

Mahalo Much again dudes (yes I am a surfer so I talk just like Gar.. He is my clone) 

**Mo**


End file.
